1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate comprising a polarizer and a resin layer that is in direct contact with the polarizer, and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, since a polarizer is inferior in mechanical strength, a polarizer is used in the form of a polarizing plate formed by laminating a polarizer protective film such as a film made of saponified triacetyl cellulose on the polarizer.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has been a demand for various performance improvements such as improvement in mechanical strength have been demanded for a polarizer protective film and various proposals have been made.
For example, in JP2011-221185A, there is disclosed a polarizing plate obtained by forming a cured resin layer formed from a curable resin composition including a polyfunctional (meth)acrylic monomer directly on a surface of a polarizer (“claim 1”), and the adhesiveness between the polarizer and the cured resin layer is excellent (“0008”).